<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trafalgar Law/Pregnant!F!Reader (The Demon Queen): A Wedding by Chibitami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729012">Trafalgar Law/Pregnant!F!Reader (The Demon Queen): A Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami'>Chibitami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by @soul-stealer-reaper on Tumblr: "Can you do a scenario for Law marrying his lover. But the world government wants her only dead, because of her demonic powers. Laws lover told him that she pregnant, but someone told the Marines/world government that Law is married to the girl they want dead and she also pregnant with his child. How would Law/crew/straw hats react to the news, also the marine/world government."</p><p>This is more like a hybrid of a scenario and headcanons because about halfway through, I forgot that like...dialogue was a thing that existed, lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trafalgar Law/Pregnant!F!Reader (The Demon Queen): A Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...I’m pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Law’s eyes widened slightly as he stared at his lover. He wasn’t expecting her to say that first thing in the morning. “Are you...are you sure? Your period could just be late,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>____ shook her head. “I can sense it,” she said, placing a hand on her stomach underneath the covers of their shared bed. “There’s another <em>presence </em>here. Something that shares my blood, and yours.” She smiled gently at him, and the tips of her fangs peeked through her lips. “ <em>Ours. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Law’s eyes drifted down to her stomach, and a dizzying array of emotions swirled through his head. He was excited, ecstatic even; he was going to be a father. Despite how happy he felt, he knew that his child’s life wouldn’t be easy. Law was constantly targeted by the World Government and after the events of Dressrosa, Kaido also had his eyes on the Surgeon of Death. ____ was also a target of the World Government, only wanted dead because of her demonic powers. If their child had any trace of her abilities, it would just be another reason to want them dead. How can the two of them take care of a child in a situation like that?</p><p> </p><p>____ placed one of her hands on Law’s. “I know it’s a lot to take in,” she said softly. “I just felt it when I was sleeping, and to be honest, I’m still not sure how to feel.” Her hand squeezed Law’s, and he felt her fingernails graze the skin on his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Her touch snapped him back to reality a little bit, and he absentmindedly squeezed her hand back. He blinked once and slowly removed his hand to wrap his arms around her, cradling the back of her head with his palm. “I…” He didn’t know what to say. It was rare for him to be speechless, but there were so many things he wanted to say and do at the same time. He wanted to kiss ____, hold her in his arms, and never let her go. He wanted to run through the Polar Tang and shout that he’s going to be a father. He wanted to abandon his quest for the One Piece to give his family a quiet life free of danger. He wanted to find the One Piece and use his freedom as the Pirate King to provide everything his family needed. He wanted to make a plan. He wanted to do something impulsive and spontaneous, without regard for the consequences. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>____ looked up at Law. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Law said. He caressed the back of her head as he held her. “You’re the mother of my child. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not just as lovers, not just as parents, but something more.” </p><p> </p><p>____ was taken aback by his proposal. She loved Law more than anything in the world, but...she was the Demon Queen; holy matrimony wasn’t exactly something that people seek out with a demonic being, a monster like her. She smiled at Law and cupped Law’s cheek. Then again, Law wasn’t like most people. She moved up to kiss Law and when she pulled away, her eyes were practically shining. “Yes, yes” she replied breathlessly, her face flushed as she beamed at her lover--no, her fiance. “Of course I’ll marry you!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite his best efforts to keep their upcoming nuptials a secret outside of the crew, word eventually reached Marineford after Trafalgar Law’s crew had bought a few curious items at the town they were last spotted in: white-and-silver cloth and a veil from a dressmaker’s shop, a small ring with a dark red gem from a jewelry store, and a bridal bouquet from a florist. His navigator had also been reported to have bought a small stuffed toy from a children’s store (a small stuffed snow leopard with a matching spotted baby blanket). Once the report had made it to Marine HQ, it quickly made its way to Grand Admiral Akainu’s desk and he called a meeting with Kizaru.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh, so they’re tying the knot?” Kizaru smirked at the report, and Akainu’s dour expression. “How sweet...Hey, maybe we could send them a wedding gift!”</p><p> </p><p>Akainu glowered at his colleague. “Like a pair of Sea Stone handcuffs,” he replied gruffly. “I’m more concerned about what the navigator bought.” His eyes drifted down to the sentence describing the toy and blanket that Bepo had bought. “The marriage is inconsequential, but if she’s pregnant with <em>his </em>child…”</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru leaned back on the couch he was lounging on. “Maybe this is a good thing,” he replied breezily. “If he’s got a wife and a bun in the oven, Law might be hesitant to do anything rash for a while. He’d have to lay low, and he’d be out of our hair for a short time.” </p><p> </p><p>Akainu shook his head. “And what about the child? It’ll be born with the Will of D, <em>and </em>it’s likely got that witch’s demonic powers.” He stared down at the report on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>“We could always give the kid their own wanted poster,” Kizaru said with a sarcastic lilt. “Though we’d have to wait a bit until we get a photo of them. Maybe if we ask nicely, Law could send us a copy of the ultrasound.”</p><p> </p><p>Akainu stood up and walked out of his office. “We’ll just raise their bounties for now,” he said firmly. “If they aren’t captured or killed by the time their spawn is born, then we’ll give it an individual wanted poster.”</p><p> </p><p>Kizaru raised an eyebrow as Akainu as he left and called out to him from the couch. “I was joking!”</p><p> </p><p>Once their bounties were raised, rumors spread quickly throughout the seas that The Surgeon of Death and the Demon Queen were expecting. Law received a few packages from various News Coos congratulating the new couple. Rebecca, Viola, and Mansherry each sent him gifts; since he was integral to Dressrosa’s liberation, and because he was a “friend” of Straw Hat Luffy, they were more than happy to send him and his future wife a kind message and a few presents for their baby! Rebecca cut a piece of her gladiator’s cape and lined it with fur to create a soft, warm blanket. Viola sent a silver bath basin and a luxurious child-sized robe, as well as a few silk napkins to wipe up any spit-up. Mansherry sent a hand-made baby mobile made of multiple intertwined flowers (that strangely didn’t seem to ever dry out), as well as a small crystal vial containing some of her Healing Liquid in case the baby was ever hurt and needed it to heal them.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the other Supernovas also sent various notes and small gifts; even if they were all rivals, it was a tradition to congratulate a fellow pirate if they were about to have a child and celebrate a new generation of piracy being brought into the world. Kid sent him a letter of congratulations, saying that even though babies were “fuckin gross squishy goblins,” he knew that Law would be able to protect his kid. (He also said that just because Law was a dad, it didn’t mean that he’d hold back when they inevitably fought again). Bonney sent him a letter demanding to know when the wedding was so she could have some wedding cake; she sent him two boxes of dark chocolates, saying that they were both for his wife in case she had cravings for something sweet. Urouge sent a necklace of wooden prayer beads, meant to bless the new child from “the dark forces that will conspire to harm them.” Apoo sent a “super sick bedtime mixtape”, and the music on it was actually very soothing. Hawkins was actually the first person to send a gift, and determined through a card reading what was happening before the rumors began to spread; he sent a small doll made out of straw, as well as a colored sketch of the cards he’d pulled when doing his reading (The Empress, the Lovers, and the Star, all upright).</p><p> </p><p>Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats wanted to bring their gifts in-person, and by sheer luck they managed to crash the wedding at the exact island the Heart Pirates were holding it on right before the wedding was about to start. Bonney and her crew were also there since she knew there’d be cake, and Apoo’s crew was there since he’d offered to be the DJ (and refused to take no for an answer). Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi almost killed each other when they had argued who should be Law’s best man, so the three of them were splitting the responsibilities throughout the wedding.  ____ casually asked Robin to be her bridesmaid; she didn’t have many friends, but she felt a bit of kinship with the Devil Child and Robin happily accepted. Every time Sanji got heart eyes and gushed about how beautiful the bride looked, Law would roll his eyes and Shamble him to the other side of the reception.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony itself was very quiet and intimate. Nami managed to clap a hand over Luffy’s mouth (he kept cheering for Law and would <em>not </em>stop supporting his friend...very loudly), and Bepo proudly officiated the wedding by reading the vows on the back of his paw so he wouldn’t forget what to say. When they finally kissed, Franky was so moved that he launched an array of fireworks from his arms into the sky while sobbing over what a SUPER couple they were.</p><p> </p><p>The reception was loud and raucous as the food and drinks kept flowing. Zoro, Bonney, Brook, and Usopp were drunkenly singing wedding and love songs; Apoo was playing a bomb-ass setlist of wedding songs; Zoro and Sanji got into a dance contest...that they both lost (Franky and Chopper entered the fray and absolutely obliterated them). </p><p> </p><p>Law and ____ shared their first dance together on the beach while everyone else was distracted by Zoro and Sanji on the actual dance floor. Truth be told, Law preferred it this way. He had a content, lovestruck smile on his face as they swayed together in the moonlight; now, it was just the two of them. Well...the three of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>